The Trails
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: Hitmoi's life is a mess. what happens when she unexpectdly returns to Gaea? Why is she bloodly? Is there a reason why she is a wreck and her views have changed.
1. How it started part 1

This is an updated version

The Trail

Chapter one

A lot has happened since I returned home. I wanted see Van for quite some time, it was hard being away but it has been two years since I last saw him and I kept up my hope that I would find away to get back to Gaea.

My dad and little brother died in a car crash; two months after I came back to earth. I quit running and my mother and me grow distant. She got remarried almost immediately, the guy was an ass hole and it seemed as if my mother died with my father and brother. I spent about two thirds of my time in the hospital and at school or fighting with my mother the rest of the time.

It's been a year and a half since the crash and my mom remarrying, and we were fighting again.

"Mom I just got out of the hospital, do we have to do this know?"

"I want to know, why do you hate your father so-"

"He isn't my father. My father is died and you could care less about him or your son!" I was getting mad at her for always saying things like that, Kazuo had been sitting in the living room like always listening to us bickering until he felt that it was the right time to intervene. "Why are you even keeping me around? Huh. I don't even know you anymore! You're not the mother I grow up with, I don't know you!"

"Hitmoi, how can you say that? I'm your mother-"

"No, No you aren't otherwise you wouldn't have gotten remarried the day of the funeral, you would be coming to see me in the hospital, you would be worried, you would be coming with me to go and see them at their graves, remembering them! But no you let that, that monster take away every little thing about them, it was as if they didn't exist!" I was surprised that my step-father hadn't come into the room yet to beat me for what I was yelling at my mother, at the same time my fury with my mother kept growing to the point I said something I knew eventually I would regret. "I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS P...PRISON! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE! AND YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

With that I stormed to my room and packed my duffle bag. I was about to leave when Kazuo stop me.

"Apologize."

"What?" I had started crying when I started to yell everything I had kept hidden for a year and a half now.

"I said apologize to your mother."

"No, you're not my father you can't tell me what to do."

"I am sorry this is how you feel but you shouldn't be rude to your mother." I stared at him in disbelief _is he for real, normally I would be getting yelled at and getting a beating about know that would have me in the hospital for half a year okay maybe not that long but I would end up there for that long with small breaks in between._ "I realize I haven't been the greatest father but I will improve that with the child on the way."

_Wait a minute did he just say child on the way_ I looked to my mother and she was holding her just below her stomach. "I can't believe you. This is all the more reason to leave; I want nothing to do with your NEW family."

"Wait." Kazuo spoke up again. My mother seemed to be shaking her head no "she has the right to know."

"Know what" right then a knock came from the door Kazuo opened it and said "we registered you for a military program."


	2. How it started part 2

I am back...I guess that isn't important; you guys want the story right XD. This is my second story so far my first was The Secret. Which is a work in progress, and I hope you like this story as well. Without further adieu

The Trail

Chapter 2

_**Recap**_

_Wait a minute did he just say child on the way_ I looked to my mother and she was holding her just below her stomach. "I can't believe you. This is all the more reason to leave; I want nothing to do with your new family."

"Wait." Kazuo spoke up again. My mother seemed to be shaking her head no "she has the right to know."

"Know what" right then a knock came from the door Kazuo opened it and said "we registered you for a military program."

* * *

"MILITARY PROGRAM"I wanted to scream, I needed something to hit...better yet pitch. I held back the violent actions I more recently wanted to do. I decide to take it out on my mother, who now very well that I hated anything to do with the military. I was about to speak when my mother cut me off.

"Hitmoi please don't be mad, I tried to tell Kazuo that you could not stand the military, but it only encouraged him."

"It will be good for you. If you really hate it as much as your mother believes than maybe it is a bad idea, but if you go and learn that you actually don't hate the military then you'll learn to accept how things are here."

I could not believe the things this man was saying to my face.

"Hello young lady, my name is-"the man at the door started to speak, but I didn't really care.

"You think I don't hate the military...well you won't and don't understand my reasons, but I can tell you I hate violence as it never solves things and the military is all always so proud of what they do. You think you know me, when you know nothing." I started to seethe the words I was saying. "All you ever did was put me in the hospital, prevented me from grieving and so much more. Now you're telling me to be a part of a military program...do you even know what the program is." I pretty sure I started hissing my words at them, as my anger kept growing.

"Young lady, that is why I am here, how about we speak in the car and let your father take care-"

"He IS NOT my father." I made sure to make that clear then I thought maybe I didn't make it clear enough "He IS NOT my father, step father, guardian he is NOTHING to me." That really hurt my mother's feelings I could see it, but I didn't feel bad after all this man beat me till I was nearly dead three time within a six month period, he beat me till I could no longer walk. He was the reason I was no longer a track runner.

"Besides I was just about to leave, and do not think I will go with you, I am not going to be involved with the military, Got it."

I tried to walk out the front door, but the two big guy's in uniform picked me up and took me out to the van, waiting for them.

* * *

I realize this one seems short...well it is by 300 words. What do you guys think should I keep writing?


	3. Six months

I am back...I guess that isn't important; you guys want the story right XD. This is my second story so far my first was The Secret. Which is a work in progress, and I hope you like this story as well. Without further adieu

The Trail

Chapter 3

_**Recap**_

"Besides I was just about to leave, and do not think I will go with you, I am not going to be involved with the military, Got it."

I tried to walk out the front door, but the two big guy's in uniform picked me up and took me out to the van, waiting for them.

...

~six months later~

I ran I ran like I never ran before. I had to get away; I didn't care about my previous injuries or my new ones. All I now was to run and keep running. I jumped over a log and my hair got caught on a tree branch.

"I don't care what it takes. Bring her back her alive."

"yes sir."

They were close, I had to keep moving. I got my hair out and climbed the tree. I was then traveling through the trees; I learned how to be quiet and easily move about without being noticed from my military program. _Though it wasn't what people thought it was. I was a human experiment._ I missed the branched I was jumping for. **Crash, snap, **was all that could be heard as I fell. Then barking and people shouting "She's this way."

I got up and ran like mad, but I didn't have to run far. I was corned a cliff in front of me and the soldiers behind me.

The head of 'program' started to make his way to me.

"Now come here. We don't what to hurt you Mira." I looked away from him to look at what I would meet.

"My name is not Mira, it's Hitmoi and I am not going with you!" I jumped what choice did I have. As I was falling I thought of Van, and all my friends on Gaia. I heard a yell of no coming from the cliff top, and then I was wrapped in a blue light, and I know I was going home.

When I reached Gaia I was still falling. I hit a forest and hurt myself further. I groaned and then I heard other groans. I looked around and notice, the people chasing me were here on Gaia with me. _Great, just great_. I got up and started running I was ten feet away at minimum. When I heard, "she's running again get her."

I kept running, but it was hard I broke my right shoulder earlier and busted my left ankle. I had a gash across my back bleeding out blood and the recent fall, unfortunately, left a 2 inch wide piece of wood in my leg about 1inch in length. Distracted yet again I ran off, yes I ran off, a cliff with a waterfall.

This was the last thing I remembered.

NPOV

A girl was seen falling off the waterfall and hit the water, a teenage cat girl came and fished her out of the water and brought her back to the city she lived in, called Fanelia, she brought the blood covered girl to the castle. The King seemed a bit surprised at what his cat girl friend was carrying.

"Marle, who is that? And where did you find her?"

"I don't know who she is lord Van but she needs help. I saw her fall off the waterfall just outside the city gates."

Cliff hanger. XD the next chapter will be out soon since I didn't post last week, and I will post one the following week.


	4. I'm back? They know

I am back...I guess that isn't important; you guys want the story right XD. This is my second story so far my first was The Secret. Which is a work in progress, and I hope you like this story as well. Without further adieu

The Trail

Chapter 4

_**Recap**_

"Marle, who is that? And where did you find her?"

"I don't know who she is lord Van but she needs help. I saw her fall off the waterfall just outside the city gates."

...

Marlene just so happened to be visiting with Allen and Dryden. So she insisted on helping with taking care of the girl. They cleaned her body of the blood, then found where she badly cut on the back; they cleaned it and began to stitch it back together. After they looked at the piece of wood in her leg; she was lucky it didn't go through the artier. They removed that, cleaned the wound than stitched it up.

The girl lost a lot of blood and they were unsure whether or not she would make it. It had been a week since that day and she still didn't move.

~Hitmoi POV~

It was dark and cold. I was in so much pain but the pain started to go away. I fell deeper into the cold pit, but then something warm began to pull at me, bring me out of the cold dark place I was in. Unfortunately that meant the pain came back.

I woke up almost gasping for air and wanting to run, wanting to move and move fast before I was found. But there were hands pushing me back down, saying I need to stay still or my wounds would open up again.

"I don't care, I have to keep moving." Then someone pushed against my right shoulder and I let out a shriek of pain.

"What was that, and why is there so much noise in here." The doors opened and a woman I recognized but couldn't place at the moment walked through. She followed in by three men and a cat girl. _Now I remember. I'm on Gaia._ The memories flowed back to me, and I actually looked around this time, it was hard because of my shoulder but I was use to that. I was in a room with stone walls, and a large window on the far side, I didn't recognize the city below but I know I was in a castle. "Where on Gaia am I?" _Baka, why would you say that? You should have just confirmed if they were who you think they are. _There was pressure on my right shoulder, and I groaned in pain. I was starting to numb it. I looked to who was applying the pressure. It was the woman who walked in earlier.

"Does that hurt?" I didn't answer. I was too use to the doctors that experimented on me. I stopped after a while answering anything they asked. She seemed to pick up on this.

"It's okay you can trust us. My name is Marlene." I felt my eyes widened with shock even though I guessed it was her. Confusion was written on her face. I tried to calm myself down.

"What have I done." Was all I could say, I brought the very men who, in my opinion, were insane war crazed people.

"What did you do wrong? Oh my bad I forgot to ask your name. What is it?" I wanted to answer but how do I explain everything to them. Well there's no harm in trying.

"Marlene, I brought some people here by mistake. People who I think are insane." **psychotic**** really** "and who still haven't answered my first question." I gave her the cold look I started to wear more often. I didn't want to its just, when I'm being questioned now that's what I do.

"Oh, right you're in Fanelia dear. Would you please tell me your name?" I groaned I really didn't want them to see me like this. I was a mess and everything they know about me was gone, well mostly due to the experiments to make me the best solider possibly. I cringed thinking about what they did. Marlene pressed against my shoulder, but I had numbed it out already and didn't react. I just looked away.

"Odd, you were in so much pain earlier. I wonder what happened."

"I numbed my shoulder; it's something I have to do know." Merle chose that moment to speak up.

"Lord Van is she okay?" I looked over to Merle and was a baka and answered her question.

"I'm fine Merle. I have been through worse. This is nothing compared to the past two years and six months." Everyone froze for a minute, I then faced palm my head. _Baka, Baka, Baka why did I do that now I'm going to have to tell them my name._I groaned internally when I heard.

"Lord Van we found some men wondering around in the woods. They need medical attention!"

Marlene spoke up. "I go and attend to them. Make sure she doesn't try anything." I was frozen, only not with shock, with fear. _They're here, no no no no no they can't be her, noooooo. If they see me I won't be able to get very far. I need to move and I need to move now._

I started to get up and move towards the window only to remember my ankle was broke too. I started the numbing process but this was going to take a few and I was already being pushed back on to the.

Merle was the first to speak. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

I sighed _guess it was time to let them know_ "I know your name because we meet before. As to my name you all know it well its" Van cut me off right when I was going to say it, but I should have guessed he would have gotten it.

"Hitmoi...What happened to you?" I just smiled, when Allen, Dryden and Merle froze. But my smile vanished when that man barged into the room.

"Mira! There you are why don't you come home with us now."

I felt my back press against the wall, I numbed out all the pain, and I began to almost hiss my response. "My name is Hitmoi not Mira, and I'm not going anyway with you."

He started to move towards me and I began to move towards the window. I felt trapped, than some people came in and dragged him out, Marlene came into the room. "I'm so sorry about that, he got away when we weren't looking." Marlene paused when she saw me getting closer to the window. "What did I say about not letting her do anything, she's most likely more hurt than we realized!"

Merle seemed to be the first at recovering quicker than the rest. "Hitmoi you should be resting."

I gave a very weak laugh to her "I just wanted to see Fanelia." **And get as far away from that man as possible.**

"Hitmoi? Wow you've changed. How have you been?" Marlene seemed to react differently from the others.

"I've been better. Thank you for asking." I noticed Merle holding a concerned look "I'm fine, but I think the boys need a little help." All three men were standing there at the ready in shock, pure shock that they didn't even seem to understand what we girls were going on about. Merle and Marlene let out little squeaks and tried to shake the boys out of it. I made my way towards the window, before I felt two strong arms grab a hold of me around my waist. I tensed and froze, as a reaction I formed since my mother got remarried, I than start squirming to try and get away from whoever was holding me. Though I knew I wouldn't have be violent, like in the past when I was caught and forced into that blasted chair.

"Hitmoi where are you going?" Van was whispering in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I stopped trying to get out of his hold, and relaxed trying to get a hold of myself.

I sighed again. "Nowhere Van."


	5. Hints to the Past

I am back...I guess that isn't important; you guys want the story right XD. This is my second story so far my first was The Secret. Which is a work in progress, and I hope you like this story as well. Without further adieu

The Trail

Chapter 5

_**Recap**_

"Hitmoi where are you going?" Van was whispering in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I stopped trying to get out of his hold, and relaxed trying to get a hold of myself.

I sighed again. "Nowhere Van."

...

"Really because it looked as if you were trying to leave out the window."

I sighed van was right I was trying to leave; I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I was just trying to see Fanelia better, that's all."

Everyone then raised at least an eyebrow at me with a look of disbelief. "Well I can't see it from there," I pointed to the bed I was on earlier. "And when I got here, I was unconscious."

"She makes a reasonable point." Marlene was the one stick up for. I was a bit dumbfounded; I guess it's because people stopped stick up for me, I was stained and a part of me was no longer human.

I realized that the men got away again and was headed towards this room, I made sure part of the window was opened before they could get anywhere near me. "I want her alive; she is a valuable piece of equipment." I groaned; _that's right to them I'm not even human._

"Hitmoi what do they mean by that?" Merle was serious curious, and at that moment they broke down the door.

"Merle I will explain everything...once I get over the instinct to not say a word...however after I put some distance between me and them."

"I don't think so Mira. You are very valuable back home and we need to finish your training and treatments."

"Ha, yeah right. Valuable; please the only thing you're worried about is losing all that money, which was invested in that program."

"I don't know why you keep running away? Don't you understand, you are no longer human; you are something more, that I created."

"You mean you're nuts and that making me be able to heal faster than the average person is something far beyond."

"That and you are meant to do as we please. We'll have to work on removing your feelings, oh right it is time for your daily training. Gentlemen please be gentle with the material." He hit a button, which render my body useless to me and I got drag out of the room. I was dreading what was going to happen next and to make matters worse my friends were following and going to find out what my life has been six months.

Okay so here is the deal. I don't have a name for the guy that is ordering at people. Suggestions? Depending on how often the name may come up, or if everyone has a different one, than I would like a small thing saying why that name.

I will be back next week. I have graduated so I'll have a bit more time. Night y'all XD


	6. Training and Abilties

I am back...I guess that isn't important; you guys want the story right XD. This is my second story so far my first was The Secret. Which is a work in progress, and I hope you like this story as well. Without further adieu

The Trail

Chapter 6

_**Recap**_

"That and you are meant to do as we please. We'll have to work on removing your feelings; all right it is time for your daily training. Gentlemen please be gentle with the material." He hit a button, which render my body useless to me and I got drag out of the room. I was dreading what was going to happen next and to make matters worse my friends were following and going to find out what my life has been six months.

I got dragged out to the back courtyard..._I'm going to hate every minute of this._ I felt a sharp pain go through my body; I stood my ground instead of collapsing like how I wanted too. The force of the electric shook on my nerve system was much stronger than before; this was the only way they could keep me under control. If I moved from the spot they put me in they would electrocute me till I was nearly dead.

"Now than we shall began the training session-"

"Don't you mean the testing session." I wasn't in the mood to put up with this, the pain from my shoulder and ankle was back, _the shock must have mulled my numbing._

-NPOV—

The group was standing on the side watching the scene before them. Their friend was just standing in front of someone they didn't know and didn't really trust; earlier that day she was trying to get away as fast as possible but know she stood there without moving.

"Something is wrong." The young king had a bad feeling as to what might happen next; he didn't want his love hurt, and seeing her hurt earlier as well as how she had been acting was no help. That was when they heard the shot.

Everything seemed slow motion after that first shot, six to ten more were fired. The young king and his friends looked to Hitomi; she was just standing there dripping in blood from the shots; the king stood there in horror. They didn't understand what was making that sound or how Hitomi ended up the way with blood pooling to the ground from her. Meanwhile his friends Allen and Marlene seemed to try and make their way over to her only to be stopped by Dryden.

"Look she is still alive and from what they were saying before she has been through this before."

As if to make his point clear, the stranger started to yell. "Boys it's your turn."

The men that had been found with him began to charge at Hitomi. She simple evaded everything, but refused to lunch her own attacks. Her movements were elegant and graceful, as if she was dancer.

After 20 minutes of this the man told them to stop and told Hitomi that training was done and to go rest before the check up in 2 hours. Hitomi ignored the man and walked further into the woods that surrounded the courtyard. Her friends rushed to see if she was all right.

They finally caught up with her after 10 minutes of walking; she had sat down on the ground. As they drew up closer they could hear her muttering about something but it wasn't clear enough.

-HPOV—

"Check up yeah right, that was just punishment for running through he'd call something else punishment. Not only did people I care about see that torture but also he made it shorter as if to insure that the message got across. Now I have to heal myself, this sucks."

I heard footsteps on the ground. I was too tried right now and exhausted to turn around and see who it was but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Hitomi, can I have a look at you wounds?" Marlene sounded nervous I wasn't too surprised I should be dead. Another unfortunate thing I learned, Dying of non-natural causes was one thing that seemed hard to come by.

"What the heck, doesn't really matter anyway? The wounds can't cause any harm...Marlene I'm not going to die...I should be but I can't." Marlene looked like she was going have a heart attack; I could say the same for the others as well, Merle looked like she was going to kill someone, Allen in pure shock, Dryden looked like he was to indulge himself in studying this, and Van. Van express was what worried me the most; it was blank but his eyes held fear, longing and anger.

"Wh...what exactly do you mean Hitomi?" Allen was the one who asked this. I hadn't really heard him talk since I woke up.

"Exactly what the words mean. I can't die unless it is a natural cause."

"Hitomi, could you explain this further for me."

"DRYDEN!" everyone but Van started to yell at him, about me not being an experiment.

"But I am." I stated this simply because I did become an experiment; however my strong will kept making the project a failure.

Van closed the gap between us and he held me in his arms. He was shaking violently.

"What do you mean? Who did this too you Hitomi? What happened?" Van's questions spoke the one from everyone's minds from the first moment when they first realized it was me. I could tell because of the faces they were making.

"I am an experiment. I have been for six months now; through I'm a failure of an experiment because of my own strong will. But Van I can't say anymore. Please just trust me on this."

Van's shaking got worse; I could tell he was trying to hold in his anger and I was the thing preventing it from breaking lose. I touched Vans chest and looked at him with a reassuring smile; he calm down a bit at that action.

-VPOV—

Hitomi's smile helped but I read in her smile all the sadness she had gone through. Her eyes were the same till they locked with my eyes and I saw it fade. Now replaced with love, a strong one but it was only there for a minute before then it became a ghost in her eyes and all emotion lost, than she started to glow and her wounds seemed to be disappearing. All that was left was the blood on her clothes.

She smiled again. "That's better, but my shoulder and ankle might take a bit more time." she seemed to be talking to herself about this.

I saw how late it was getting, but seeing Hitomi, the person I will only ever love, was making me angry. I didn't like seeing her hurt and her happiness gone almost; she was like a ghost in a shell.

"How about we head back it is getting late."

"Lord Van is right we should go back to the castle." Merle's face along with the others held understanding. Hitomi just groaned but went anyways.

Hitomi and I were walking behind the rest of the group.

"Hitomi..."

"Hmmm"

"Why don't you stay in my room for now? I don't trust that man nor do I like him." Hitomi's face rather red when I looked at I could feel my own face heating up.

"Sure. But I have to do my 'check up' first." Hitomi made a weird but adorable face when she said this. I realized that meant she would have to go near that man, and started to distaste the idea. I curled my hands up into fists so that I wouldn't get too angry.

Hitomi touched my fist. She was going to say something but I thought it would be better to speak first. "That is okay, but I am going with you." Her face grow into a more affectation one and reminded me of when we parted. _So there is still some of her in there._

-HPOV—

I couldn't deny Van these request; it would put his mind at ease and help to myself too. We had finally reached the castle again and walked in. Every one bid goodnight to one another and went to their rooms. Van and me ran into one of the boys that had been in my 'training session'.

He brought us to a room where my 'check up' would be done. After several liquids were put into my system I was allowed to leave.

I held Vans hand in attempt to help cool his head. His room was on the side of castle; it was like the room I was in earlier however it had a balcony that lead out to the gardens.

I was standing on the balcony looking at the forest when two arms circled around my waist at first I froze.

"Hitomi are you alright?"

I began to relax once I realized it was Van.

"Yes I am. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, it's just for a while now every time I was touched I ended up hurt and lost a bit of myself every time." I felt Van freeze this time. I thought about how we parted; _I never did show or tell him how I felt._

I decided to kiss Van at that moment. This seemed to bring him back and he kissed me back just as passionately. We broke apart for air.

"I love you Van."

"I love you Hitomi."

We kissed again and I believe that was the most wonderful night of my life.

HAHAHA HA, another chapter done.

(bows) thank you India for review this and making changes. I spotted my own and where I didn't complete a thought.

I realize how late this is but I only get to write when I'm free I go camping the 13-15 so I will be quite busy for the week.

I will try to get two ready for next week.

Thank you for reading.

Catch ya'll next time XD


	7. Memories?

Howdy peps, I only own the plot and oc characters. Without further Adieu...

The Trail

Chapter 7

"Lankanotvitch; will be in charge of your training." the man says to her.

"Why not just tell me your name. I don't care about the program." I spat back at him.

"Well my name is Xavier, Dr. X. Xavier. I'm in charge of your transportation and health care."

"So you can drop me off at the shopping center? I have plans for today." She's says.

*Sighs* "I'm sorry but no; it will take some time to arrive at your new home."

I look at him. He was crazy there was no way I was going to stay. "I have somewhere to stay; and I don't want anything to do with this place or program or you!"

"Your parents ha-"

"Parents; huh, parents the man isn't my father and my so called mother; I don't even know her anymore" The man sighs again.

"Very well; why didn't you tell me from the start? Let's see how about the when the fighting start."

"When she got remarried; why do you care?"

"Because I need to understand your mental state"

"Ask the hospital" I fires back

"I did however to have an accurate assessment; I need to run my own test." The Doc says

"Great." Everything changed at that moment; my eyes felt heavy and the people and place around seemed to have become frozen in place.

It started to fade away and my eyes opened to see a room I didn't recognize. _Oh right I'm in Van's room; it must have been a dream but why would I dream about the first ride to base? _I felt Van shift a little in his sleep so I shifted as well and closed my eyes. _I'm content enough with this. I don't want to ever leave again._

I let sleep take over me once again.

**Bang bang bang** "I'm coming" I head towards the door and opened it; there stood two police officers.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Mrs. Kanzaki."

"My mother is sleeping right know. Could I be of assistance?"

"May we come in?"

"Oh; um of course." I lead the two police officers into the living room. "Would you like some tea?" I hear movement coming from the hall; not to long after a voice followed reaching us in the living room.

"Hitomi do we have guest?"

"Yes mom; why don't you come into the living room." My mother walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Hello officers. How can we be of help?"

"Mrs. Kanzaki; please have a seat. " My mother sat down on the couch to the left of the one the officers were on; I sat down beside her. "We're sorry; truly we are. This morning on highway 16 there was an accident; two were killed. Unfortunately it was your husband and a young boy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...my brother and father were...dead. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes as the information sank in. I didn't fully understand but the questions I wanted to ask wouldn't come out. I felt an arm go around my shoulders pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright hun, everything will be okay."

"Please tell me it is a lie; please. It's been two months, two m-" the tears started coming down harder than before.

"I know, I know. I wish it was a lie; I wish it was." I cried for what seemed like hours; however that was the last time my mother was around she changed.

Days pasted as I planned the funeral; it was to be held two weeks from the crash. I stopped going to the track; and rarely saw my mother. It had been three day's since the crash when I got the invitation.

You're invited to

The Wedding of

Mrs. Kanzaki

Kazuo

On xx/xx/xxxx

When I read the date on the invite I was mad. I calling out to her to verify

"Mom!"

"What is it dear?" my mother answers.

"What is this?" After she couldn't give me a straight answer I remained silent; she then asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. I walked away and throw out the invitation.

"Hitomi?"

"I have plans that day. Not to mention we're practically broke." I added.

"No we aren't I made sure there was money left over."

"The funeral" I went to my room and grabbed a bag and throw some clothes in it. I called Yukari too let her know that she would be staying at her place; Yukari agreed and the two of us meet up outside the shopping district near our school.

Once at Yukari's house; I broke out into tears again. I just couldn't believe my mother; Mrs. Kanzaki called for quite some time but I never once answered her calls, I was still too upset. When the time came for the funeral; my mother was nowhere to be seen.

For three weeks I lived with Yukari; when I finally returned home my mother was with a strange guy. Amano and Yukari came as back up; this was the day the fighting started and I began to wish I could be back in Fanelia where I believed was my home.

"Hitomi? Hitomi? You okay?" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Van with a rather worried expression on his face. My hand went up to his face and I smiled.

"I'm fine Van." I sat up and kissed him. The feeling of butterflies captivated my body, Van pulled away and replayed

"Good I don't like seeing you upset." He pulled me back into his arms.


	8. Morning Rise

**Hey so I'm working on a bunch of chapters in between school and work. Ugh school; any who usual disclaimers now on with the story. know i have updated some of the pervious chapters please read them first.**

Chapter 8

When Van and I woke up the sun hadn't risen yet. We talked about the different things our likes and dislikes, than about what had been happening here in Gaia since I left. Before we got to talking about me and what had been happening, the sun started to rise. It was beautiful, orange tinted the gardens below illuminating the plants and flowers; their colours glowed adding a wonderful mix of colours to the morning rise. You could hear life beyond the castle walls beginning to wake; it was like nothing I had ever seen or heard before.

I climbed out of the bed and moved to the balcony amazed, enchanted, and memorized by the beauty it all held.

"Van it's beautiful."

"I know, it reminded me of you. I woke up every morning looking out at this; I saw you in all of it, the beauty and bursting with life two of your many unique qualities."

I almost started to cry, he was saying that I was like this sunrise, as enchanting as it is but I thought it was more like him, ready to move forward and get past whatever obstacle lays ahead. I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around me.

I could feel his warm breathe, falling on to my skin warming it. His lips made their way to my neck tracing my hollow to my jaw, than a nibble on my ear. I could feel the heat rising in my face, when he whispered in my ear.

"I hate to say this but we do have to face the day."

I took a deep breath and let it out; I had to calm myself before I said anything, I couldn't trust my own voice.

"Do we have to? Isn't there some way to freeze time and let us stay in this enchanting beauty?"

He let out a soft laugh, and I turned in his arms to face him putting my arms around his neck.

"I could think of many reasons as too why we shouldn't go out that door."

"I can too, but we don't have much choice. Breathe."

I let out air out of my body; I must have been holding my breath again.

"You can borrow some of my clothes till someone could come with, umm, clean clothes for you."

I could feel the heat rising again in face.

-Meanwhile—

"sir are you positive we should test that?"

"Yes. If she won't come home, then we'll just bring home to her."

* * *

Hey sorry it's short. I need to get all the sleep I can before I pass out in the middle of school.

I hope its okay. India; thank you for all the help.

Please review.


	9. Authors Note

Howdy Howdy ppl okay so here's the deal I am going to start another story however before anything with stories happens I need to finish My vid for youtube. I got this new program for audio and one for video so I'm a little giddy. I'm also putting homework off; chores too...which I shouldn't and anyone in school do not follow my example; god that took forever to spell, I was sick for a while so I am a little out of it. But yeah back to what I was saying there will be a new story coming along with a bunch of new chapters for my stories remember to vote when I have polls open :

Here u/4039546/AnimeDAngel

It will help in the progress of my stories...hey any of you know any good animes or movies or even t.v. shows that could help to inspire me ... must of mine have ended or I'm waiting for new chapters and episode to come out?

Just PM me or send the link to my Youtube channel

Here user/RivreShappire?feature=guide

Just so you know the arrows look awesome on Word but horrible once up.


	10. AN

Hey what's up so I have returned. I am in the middle of summatives and exams. But I hope to get a new chapter done soon :D


End file.
